


memories leaking through the seams

by wanderingwinds



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/F, coffeeshops and cafes, more pairings in later chapters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwinds/pseuds/wanderingwinds
Summary: This sounds far-fetched, but Mina swears that those dreams are definitely memories from alternate universes of her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone asked, Mina would truthfully say that she did not dream. Perhaps she did, but she never remembered in clear detail. 

Rather than the vibrant, fantasy-like dreams others seemed to have, her dreams were too ordinary, too realistic, no giant monster out to get her, no strange alien invading the world, just snippets of an ordinary life. While this was not too alarming to her, an article she chanced upon online made her think otherwise. 

"Dreams? Alternate universes, maybe?" Reading the title of the article felt so far-fetched that Mina let out an uncharacteristic snort. But mixed with disbelief, was a sense of "rightness" that told Mina that yes, it was true. 

Silently, Mina stood up, and took out a notebook and a pen. 

Let's test this theory out, shall we? I mean, what did she have to lose?


	2. Bittersweet, just like that chocolate almond cake.

Mina always had something with cafes and the smell of coffee. You would think that someone who was lactose intolerant, being in a café, display cases full of delicious looking confectionaries and everything cream would be extremely off-putting to her. (You know? Hating things, you cannot get?)

Yet, Mina finds herself sitting in a café every single week, ordering her usual: A flat white with almond milk. There is an oddly familiar sense of comfort and nostalgia that fills her every time she enters a café, or spots a random student in a corner, trying desperately to finish their assignments in time.

“Mina! A flat white with almond milk”

Making her way to the collection point, Mina is startled by the familiar sight of bunny teeth and wide doe eyes. She has never seen this woman in her life, and yet she feels like she has. (In another) She swear she saw this woman before. Those teeth, there was no mistaking it. Just where did she see this woman?

Mina is jolted out of her reverie by a hand waving in front of her, realising that she had just stood transfixed staring at the poor barista.

“Miss? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I was just thinking about something, sorry about that.” With shaking hands, Mina takes her coffee cup, before quickly making her way out of the coffee shop.

A gust of cold wind greets her, clearing her head. Ah. So that was why she felt that she knew this woman, and yet the woman had no sign of recognizing her. Mina had dreamt of her.

Taking out a worn-down pocket notebook from her purse, Mina flips through the pages, before settling on an entry, dated, 21-12-20.

**\------------**

**21-12-20**

The bell on the door chimes as it welcomes another customer of the day. Heels clicking behind her, an impeccably dressed woman walks in. Dressed in a dark blue suit made for a pretty striking impression. Striding forward to the counter, the woman states her order.

"A flat white with almond milk, thank you."

Sitting down in one of the corners of the coffee shop, she observes the people who were already in the shop at 7am. Just another person, who had 2 tables to herself, papers strewn all over, a laptop and a cup of coffee. Her bunny teeth peeked from behind her lips as she mouthed to the lyrics playing through her earbuds, interrupted by an occasional vulgarity as she re-edited a large section of what seemed to be her dissertation, and a large yawn followed by a sip of coffee.

Mina’s silent observation was interrupted by the arrival of her coffee. “Your coffee miss.”

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, could you please serve a slice of the chocolate almond cake for that lady there and a refill of her drink, I will pay for it.” Scribbling on a napkin, she left.

"A slice of sweetness to put a smile on your face, pretty stranger. You got this."

\-----------

In that life, they were just merely passing by, strangers till the very end. An encounter over coffee and cake. This seemed very much the case in this life as well. How bittersweet, just like that chocolate almond cake, bitter from the dark chocolate, yet mellowed out by the sweetness of the cream.

Until next time stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> This is a series of drabbles that I wrote before on Twitter, this is my way of compiling them :) 
> 
> Ideally, I would write a short chapter for each Mina X (?) pairing, but stay tuned


End file.
